


Пусть думают те, кто умеет

by ForeverNemi



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, First Time, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сиф опаивает Локи афродизиаком, Тор замечает и пользуется моментом</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пусть думают те, кто умеет

Сиф думает, что она ловка и грациозна, но это выглядит правдиво только на полях сражений, где девушка среди крепких воинов-асов кажется ивовым прутом в каменном заборе. В Асгарде, среди других прелестниц, она теряется – сказываются недели, проведенные среди мужчин на битвах. И если там она – единственная, то здесь, среди фрейлин Фригг, среди златовласых и синеглазых красавиц в невесомых одеждах, Сиф одна из многих и не из первых рядов. Тору жаль подругу, жаль по-мужски, и он одобрительно кивает ей, треплет по плечу или полуобнимает, не понимая, почему она вырывается, а в глазах плещется злость. Сиф знает, как это выглядит со стороны. Девушка-воин, грубая, прямая, бескомпромиссная. Не согреет в постели, не ответит загрубевшим сердцем - ни уму, ни сердцу. И только Фандрал старается помочь так, чтоб не обидеть: выводит в круг танцующих, ухаживает на пиру – пусть и за другими тоже, но, главное, за ней, и все другие видят это, - и Тору говорит, как вести себя правильно. Принц удивляется, но признает его правоту. Они совсем забыли, что Сиф – девушка, которой тоже хочется любить.  
Фандрал и Тор с той поры не упускают случая поухаживать за Сиф, потанцевать с ней, показать ее так, чтобы остальные асы позавидовали тому, что в их компании есть такая драгоценность. Тор не прочь бы и посводничать, к этому всегда стремятся те, кто на личном фронте победами похвастать не может, но Сиф не открывает ему своего сердца.  
\- И не говори мне, что это нечестно! – возражает она. – Что мы знаем о твоих чувствах?  
Тору нечего возразить – не расскажешь же друзьям, кто давит на сердце каждый день, от кого громовержец бежит, как последний трус, в присутствии кого разум покидает, а сердце пропускает удары. Принц только разводит руками и отпускает подругу, не донимает больше расспросами. Но любопытство не пропадает, и Тор присматривается к Сиф пристальнее, следит за каждым взглядом, подсекает всех, кто окажется с ней. И когда понимает, с кем рядом Сиф теплеет, при взгляде на кого загораются глаза и румянятся щеки, корит себя. Лучше бы не знал, лучше бы не лез в чужую жизнь, не сумев найти покой в своей.  
Сиф улыбается Локи так, как не улыбается никому больше. Ее пальцы легко касаются его запястья, она охорашивается, крутит густой поток волос в локоны. Локи же, поцеловав девушке руку и улыбнувшись мимолетно, каждый раз проходит мимо. Только мужчины достойны его внимания, только рядом с братом и его друзьями младший принц кажется счастливым. И это счастье стекается к Тору, греет душу и заставляет улыбаться днем, а ночами разъедает мысли и тело жаркими несбыточными мечтами.  
Не Тору – грозе врагов Асгарда, его защитнику и наследнику трона, красе и гордости, страдать от безответной любви. Не ему ли отдастся любой, на кого принц укажет пальцем? Тор знает, что получит любого, но сердцу не прикажешь, и оно тянется к тому, к кому нельзя.  
Локи.   
Локи. Младший брат, плот от плоти, кровь Одина и Фригг, но кажется в своей же семье подкидышем. Волосы черные, глаза зеленые, высокий и тонкий – все в пику светловолосым и голубоглазым родственникам, широкоплечим и крепким. С младенчества другой, непонятный и этим привлекающий. Тор с поры возмужания просыпается по утрам, едва в состоянии отдышаться от горячих снов, где Локи, голый и открытый, отдается ему с жадностью, а Тор берет его раз за разом, сжигает собой.  
Локи.  
Локи.  
Сиф, неугомонная, продолжает кокетничать с братом, но топорно, по-солдатски, словно не научили ее правилам обольщения, не подсказали, где нужно податься, а не напирать. Тору становятся смешны ее неуклюжие попытки, и ревность, никчемная и гадкая по отношению к подруге, все сильнее растекается в груди. На пиру Тор смотрит, как Сиф подсаживается к Локи, заводит пустой разговор, а брат, воспитанный в уважении к женщинам, улыбается неловко, отвечает, но походя, и смотрит на брата, будто прося помочь. Сиф не сдается, и Тор, гася в себе вспыхнувшую злость, продолжает смотреть, на свою беду замечая, как коротко блестит в пальцах подруги синее стекло, как капает в кубок Локи густая жидкость.  
Тор пугается было, но разум подсказывает, что не станет Сиф причинять Локи вреда. Не яд она подливает ему в питье. Едва отпив, брат меняется: губы краснеют, на щеках проступает пятнами румянец, а глаза расцветают золотым огнем, даже на расстоянии зажигают кровь. Тор, опершись на стол, чтоб лучше видеть, смотрит, как призывно улыбается Сиф, а Локи отвечает на ее улыбку своей, жадной и страстной. Еще минута, даже меньше, - и они поцелуются, губы уже тянутся друг к другу, а Тор, не выдерживая, вскакивает из-за стола, не слыша возмущения друзей, подходит к парочке и грубо вздергивает Локи за воротник. Сиф напугано смотрит на принца снизу вверх, брат выворачивается из хватки, но Тор держит крепко, еще крепче, прижимает тонкокостного Локи к груди и заставляет утихнуть.  
\- Ты что придумала? – рычит Тор, тычет пальцем в Сиф. – Что ты делаешь?  
Сиф молчит и смотрит, но ни капли раскаяния нет в ее взгляде, только разочарование от неудачи и злость на помешавшего ей Тора.  
\- Потом разберусь, - грозит Тор, хватает брата за руку и вылетает из залы молнией, волоча Локи за собой.  
\- Отпусти! – требует тот. – Отпусти, немедленно!  
Тор тормозит, расцепляет пальцы, сжавшие Локи запястье, дает им минуту на отдых. Лучше бы дальше вел, закинул в пустую комнату и запер, чтоб самому не видеть и Локи не позволить натворить беды.  
Но – не смог.  
Локи словно не может устоять на ногах, его ведет, зелье расползается по телу, будоража кровь и отключая разум. Он подается вперед, на Тора, распластывается на его груди и заглядывает снизу вверх в лицо брата. У Тора сбивается дыхание, едва он видит перед собой полуоткрытые губы, мутные от застившего желания глаза, чувствует, как горит тело под одеждой. Кончики пальцев улавливают дрожь Локи.  
\- Тор, - шепчет он и одним змеиным броском подталкивает брата к стене, впивается в губы, пальцами, длиннющими, цепкими, лезет под одежду, через кожу делясь зельем, которым опоила Сиф. Тор замирает на первое мгновенье, пытается оттолкнуть от себя, скорее по привычке не давая себе ни шанса поверить в то, что мечта стала правдой. Но Локи трется об него уже всем телом, зажимает между ног бедро Тора, а лбом тычется в шею.  
\- Тор, Тор… - повторяет Локи, лаская во рту каждый звук, вклеивается в брата так, словно нет между ними одежды.  
Тор и так чувствует себя голым. Кожа отзывается всполохом на каждое движение или касание Локи, дыхание вырывается из груди хриплыми рыками, а член, возле которого замерли пальцы брата, распирает от прилившей горячей крови, кажется, что дотронься он пальцем – и громовержец как мальчишка испачкает семенем штаны.  
\- То-ор, - зовет Локи, снова целует и гладит его грудь, сбивая костяшки о металлические пластины доспеха. Тор быстро, задевая пальцами друг за друга, расстегивает доспех и рубашку под ним, позволяет Локи трогать себя.  
Тот пользуется вовсю: впивается зубами в сосок, дразнит другой, узкой ладонью скользит по груди кругами, заново напитывая тело Тора любовным зельем, зажигая кровь. Тор пока позволяет, давая себе время привыкнуть к тому, что это не сон, но, едва Локи тянется к ремню кожаных штанов, перехватывает его руки, толкает к стене и распинает собой, тычась членом в бедро. Брат раскрывает рот в немом крике, откидывает голову назад, до боли уперевшись затылком в стену, хватает Тора за плечи и закидывает ноги ему на пояс.  
Стоять неудобно, но так только кажется. О комфорте ли думать, когда под руками мнется и натягивается ткань, а Тор рвет ее ногтями, давит пальцами ложбинку, стараясь дотянуться, добраться до горячего тела. Локи кладет голову ему на плечо, кудри на макушке ласково гладят щеку, а Тор продолжает в одолевшем безумии разрывать одежду брата.  
\- Тор, - снова повторяет Локи, обжигает щеку дыханием, - Тор…  
И трется как кот, крепкий член под плотной тканью вжимается брату в живот. Счет уже идет на секунды, Локи не двигается, держится за плечи Тора и стонет в ухо, требует, чтобы его уже…  
Тору невозможно остановиться, он добирается до влажной кожи, покрывшейся мурашками от свежего воздуха, до ягодиц, промежности, члена брата. Все это Тор изучает пальцами в доли секунды, словно каждое прикосновения выжигается в памяти каленым железом. Он все запомнит, все впитает, каждое движение отложит на будущее, и продолжает гладить и мять упругую плоть, раздвигает ягодицы Локи, тычет пальцами насухую.  
Локи откидывается назад, вся его опора – руки брата, держащие под бедра. Он расстегивает-развязывает-рвет одежду, чтобы хоть немного остудить кипящую кровь, и не замечает, как безумеет лицо Тора. Каждую частичку бледной кожи, обнажающуюся перед глазами, Тору хочется вылизать, укусить, затаврить собой. Одежда на Локи – повисшая рубашка, недорасстегнутый камзол и порванные брюки – все комом летит в сторону, когда Тор чувствует, что еще секунда промедления – и он взорвется.  
Локи снова обнимает его, оседлывает, держится сам, позволяя брату растягивать себя. Тору сложно – дырка узкая, сухая, но Локи расслабляется в его руках, позволяет скользнуть внутрь пальцем. Тор не понимает, почему двигаться становится проще, а когда до него доходит – хрипло смеется. Не абы кого собирается трахать, а бога магии. На руках жирно от растопленного масла, Локи выскальзывает из рук, но Тор прижимает его к стене, заставляет поднять ноги выше и держать крепче, и брат, довольный, выполняет приказы. По нему видно, что терпеть нет сил, лицо краснеет, волосы вьются мокрыми кольцами, а губы шепчут «Еще» и «Еще».  
В Локи четыре пальца, вогнанные наполовину – два с левой и два с правой руки. Тор понемногу разводит их внутри, готовит узкое отверстие для себя, а брат стонет гортанно на каждое движение пальцев, просит все больше и сильнее. Его член мажет смазкой живот Тора, вздрагивает на самые точные касания.  
\- Возьми меня, - не просит, требует Локи. – Возьми меня, дай мне, дай!  
Тор, осторожно разводя и вынимая пальцы, натягивает брата на свой член, и Локи скользит вниз горячей дыркой по твердому смазанному стволу. Глаза распахиваются, жгут зеленью, вокруг едва ли не искры летают, когда соприкасаются тела. Локи тянет брата за волосы, заставляет откинуть голову назад и липнет к шее кусачим поцелуем, оставляя на коже следы зубов. От боли удовольствие становится ярче, горчее, Тор подкидывает Локи за бедра вверх и снова входит в него до конца.  
\- Все, все, - хрипит Локи, - дай мне…  
Тор двигается все скорее, не закрывает глаза, фиксирует каждый миг: глаза Локи, высохшие и искусанные до крови губы Локи, бледная грудь Локи, узкие плечи, тонкая талия, длинные ноги вокруг поясницы Тора. И не видно, как движется в Локи член, остается только придумывать, воображать, но за эти годы мастерство в фантазиях у Тора достигает немыслимых высот.  
Локи заводит между их животами правую руку, едва не съезжает по брату вниз, потеряв опору, но Тор удерживает его, сходя с ума от того, что ведет в их страсти, подчиняет Локи себе каждым ударом бедер. Брат только принимает, заглядывает в глаза и шепчет свое непотребное «Еще». Тор едва успевает увидеть, как длинные тонкие пальцы скользят по члену, а потом все сжимается, узко, туго, невозможно двинуться – Локи кончает, заляпывая спермой пальцы и живот, стягивает в себе так, что невозможно двинуться, делится дрожью тела. Тор, стиснув его в объятиях и не давая вырваться, кончает следом, чувствует, как стекают по горячим стенкам капли его семени, вытекают из растянутой дырки вниз, оставляют кляксы на полу.  
Все, все до последнего штриха впитывает в память Тор, чтобы потом, наедине с собой и невозможными фантазиями, повторить все еще раз, и еще, и еще, пока окончательно не потеряет рассудок. Локи будто читает его мысли, ухмыляется и шепчет:  
\- Мой милый брат, размышления – не твоя стезя. Пусть этим занимаются мудрецы.  
Тор поднимает на него взгляд и замирает. В зеленых глазах нет ни капли магической похоти, потери рассудка или едва ушедшей жадности. Локи как Локи, обычный – лукавый, умный, хитрый лис.  
\- Но… ты…  
Слова даются Тору с трудом, камнями царапают высохшее горло.  
\- Что? – пряча улыбку, шепотом подталкивает Локи.  
\- Сиф же… тебя…  
Локи молчит, дожидаясь, пока старший брат не договорит, а по лицу видно, что смеется, что провел всех в очередной раз.  
\- Я видел, как Сиф подливала тебе что-то в кубок! – наконец выпаливает Тор и скрипит зубами, увидев, как весело смеется в ответ Локи.  
\- Опоить бога магии? Хорошая шутка, жаль, что неправда.  
Локи в его руках хохочет, тело трясется от смеха, а в Торе снова просыпается злость. Провел, лис, снова поводил за нос и ткнул в лицо тем, что умнее и хитрее. Тор понимает, что на Локи, великого колдуна и пересмешника, никакое зелье не подействует, да и никто без его ведома ничего не сможет и подлить.  
Все, что было, - игра, Локи притворяется раз за разом, раззадоривая людей, заставляя плясать под свою дудку. И этот раз – не исключение. Локи чего-то хотел. Тор готов спорить, что Локи это получил.  
\- Зачем? – спрашивает он, понимая, что после такого пропадет из Асгарда на добрую сотню лет, лишь бы не видеть перед глазами главного виновника и свидетеля своего срыва.  
\- Заче-е-ем? – тянет Локи с легким смешком. – Глупый старший брат не догадывается?  
Тор, насупившись, смотрит на него, но не выпускает из рук. Они так и стоят в дальнем коридоре, прижавшиеся к стене, голые и мокрые от пота. Если кто увидит, если кто расскажет Одину… Тору редко бывает страшно, но сейчас он прощает себя за эту слабость.  
\- Смотрел на меня так, раздевал глазами, Тор, идиот, я же все чувствую, я же видел, как ты хочешь, как тебе жарко рядом со мной, это же глупо – вот так скрывать все, - скороговоркой шепчет Локи Тору в губы и целует – не жадно, а нежно, успокаивает разгневанного брата. Тор снова размякает с ним рядом, поддается, гладит по боку, прихватывая между пальцев кожу.  
\- Видел, значит?  
\- Видел, - кивает Локи. – И ждал, твердолобый, когда решишься.  
Тор хохочет, услышав это, выпускает брата из рук, и тот выпрямляется рядом – высокий, тонкий и невозможно голый. Самый лучший. Тор не мастер разговоров, ему привычнее дело, и он хватает Локи на руки, перекидывает через плечо и спешит в свои покои.  
Великий проказник сыграл с ним последнюю шутку. Пришло время требовать отвечать за игру.


End file.
